Secret Admirer
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Rukia menerima ajakan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau mengajak Rukia kemana? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Smmary : Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kau menolongku di hari itu. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu memandangmu dari kejauhan. Aku tidak berharap banyak darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku walaupun hanya sedikit. Karena aku tahu kau dan aku sangatlah berbeda.**

**Disclaimer : Of course buatannya Kubo Taito-sensei, dund. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat karya sekeren BLEACH!!**

XXxxXX

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Ichigo's POV

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kau menolongku di hari itu. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu memandangmu dari kejauhan. Aku tidak berharap banyak darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku walaupun hanya sedikit. Karena aku tahu kau dan aku sangatlah berbeda._

_Semua itu berawal pada 1 hari yang telah mengubah hidupku._

XXxxXX

~1 bulan yang lalu~

"Hei! Kau siswa pindahan, kan? Masih baru aja dah sombong! Rambut macam apa itu!!" seorang lelaki besar memojokkanku ke salah satu gedung sekolah yang ada di bagian belakang gedung utama.

"Warna rambutku ini alami. Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengubah warna ini." Jawabku dengan nada malas.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu saja mendapat masalah karena rambut ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Aku tidak ingin mengubah warna rambutku karena warnanya sama dengan rambut Ibuku.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkan perintah Oushima!!" salah satu teman pria besar itu, err… Oushima…. berteriak padaku.

"Kau punya nyali juga, ya, bocah. Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!!!!"

Oushima mengayunkan tinjunya ke arahku. Selama ini aku selalu diam saja menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari semua orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Begitu juga kali ini. Aku diam saja, menanti pukulan dari Oushima tiba di wajahku. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Ada seorang gadis yang menahan pukulan Oushima dengan menggenggam keras tangan yang sedang mengepal itu.

"Hentikan Oushima." ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ku—kuchiki" ucap Oushima ketakutan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Oushima bisa ketakutan seperti itu hanya dengan melihat gadis yang menahan tinjunya itu.

"Kau mau mendapat masalah? Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu kalau kau masih berusaha melukai siswa baru ini." Gadis bernama Kuchiki itu mengancam Oushima??? wow, aku tidak pernah mengira Oushima bisa diancam.

"Aahh…maaf kan aku Kuchiki-sama. Aku tidak akan membantah perintahmu. Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi!" ajak Oushima kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah Oushima cs pergi, gadis itu menoleh kearah ku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"I—iya. Terima kasih." Jawabku malu-malu karena terpesona dengan mata violetnya yang sangat indah.

"Oushima memang anak berandalan. Dia sudah sering mengganggu siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah dengannya, karena dia itu sangat pendendam." Saran gadis itu padalu masih dengan suara yang lembut tapi wajah yang datar.

"Owh, begitu. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Kau siswa baru, kan? Namamu?"

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku akan masuk ke kelas 1-3. Salam kenal. " Jawabku sebagai perkenalan padanya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, dari kelas 1-1. Salam kenal juga. Arti namamu 'Seseorang yang melindungi', ya?? Nama yang bagus." Pujinya tentang namaku.

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengetahui arti namaku selain strawberry. Aku merasa gadis ini berbeda dengan gadi-gadis lain yang selama ini pernah kukenal.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih ada urusan. Daah…." Ucap gadis itu memecah lamunanku.

Gadis itu —lebih tepatnya Rukia (wow…aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil!!!) – pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di gedung belakang.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya menjauh dari pandanganku. Saat dia pergi, aku merasa sedih. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku….

Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia pada hari pertama ku di sekolah yang baru.

~End Flashback~

Dan sekarang, aku masih saja memandanginya dari kejauhan. Kenapa aku hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh? Itu karena derajat kami sangatlah berbeda. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Rukia adalah ketua OSIS. Padahal dia baru kelas 1 sama sepertiku. Di sekolah ini dia sangat terkenal. Tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, karena dia adalah Kuchiki Princess. Seorang tuan putri dari keluarga bangsawan terkaya di kota Karakura. Siapa yang berani melawannya, akan mendapat hukuman dari para bodyguardnya. Ia memiliki banyak teman, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia kesepian. Aku bisa melihat rasa kesepian itu dari matanya.

Betapa besar keinginanku untuk menghapus rasa itu.

Tapi… sebesar apapun keinginanku…

Hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa kulakukan….

Karena kami berasal dari dunia yang berbeda….

Chapter 1, End~

XXxxXX

Huwoooo

Fic k-6 q!!!!! yei yei yei!! Kya kya kya *teriak-teriak gaje malem"*

Senangnya bisa bikin fic baru lagi ^^

Ai sudah kepikiran membuat fic ini sejak lama, tapi ga sempat membuatnya. Dan entah ada angin apa, Ai tiba-tiba aja ingin membuat fic ini. Ai membuatnya tanpa naskah lho..langsung ketik dalam waktu 20 menit!!!!

Wow…

Oke…ga usah cuap-cuap ga penting.

Review aja, dech……

Onegaishimasu~


	2. Chapter 2: Apa kebahagiaan itu nyata?

**Summary : Apakah kebahagiaan sejati itu ada? Apakah kebahagiaan itu benar-benar ada, bila kita hidup didalam kepalsuan?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Taito-sensei. Kalau Secret Admirer milik Ai.**

**XXxxXX**

**Chapter 2 : Apa kebahagiaan itu nyata?**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Langit biru terlihat dengan jelas, membuat suasana musim semi terasa lebih indah dari biasanya. Karakura High School, sebuah sekolah elit di kota Karakura, hari ini memulai lagi hari untuk belajar.

Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu siswa Karakura High School, pagi itu sedang memandangi halaman sekolah. Bukan halaman sekolah yang diperhatikannya, tetapi seseorang yang sedang berada di sana. Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis itu yang selama 1 bulan ini selalu ada di pandangannya. Gadis kecil yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Gadis yang penuh dengan kekuatan dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil.

Saat ini gadis itu sedang dikelilingi teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya para anggota OSIS. Rukia yang merupakan ketua OSIS, sejak pagi sudah sangat sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang ia miliki. Di saat teman-temannya sudah pergi ke kelas, Rukia tinggal seorang diri di halaman sekolah. Saat itulah Ichigo melihat mata itu. Mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Padahal ia memiliki banyak teman, tapi kenapa matanya menyiratkan perasaan seperti itu? Pikir Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih juga memperhatikannya dari kejauhan?"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengeluarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Oh, kau Ishida." Sahut Ichigo datar.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau tidak akan mempunyai harapan untuk bersamanya. Kenapa kau tidak mencari gadis lain saja?" Tanya Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dan bukankah aku juga pernah bilang padamu, kalau tidak mudah bagiku untuk menyukai gadis lain. Lagipula, sekalipun aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk bersamanya, setidaknya aku bisa bersamanya sebagai teman." Jelas Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau itu terlalu—"

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun!"

Sebuah sapaan membuat dua pria yang sedang mengobrol itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang warna orange muda sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Ohayou, Inoue." Sapa Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Inoue-san." Sapa juga Ishida.

"Pagi-pagi begini sedang ngobrol apa?" Inoue bertanya penuh dengan antusias.

"Ah, tidak, hanya obrolan biasa. Tentang seseorang. Kau tahu kan, siapa." Jawab Ishida.

"Kau masih memikirkan Kuchiki-san, ya, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Begitulah. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun diluar ia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Ichigo menyukai gadis lain, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat terluka. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo, lebih tepatnya sejak Ichigo pindah ke Karakura High School 1 bulan yang lalu, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut orange itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaan Orihime kecuali sahabatnya, Arisawa Tatsuki, dan Ishida Uryuu, yang diam-diam menyukainya.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan guru matematika pun datang.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa guru matematika mereka, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Ohayou, Yoruichi-sensei!" sahut siswa siswi kelas 1-3 serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu. Buka halaman 52!"

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua siswa menyalin catatan yang ditulis Yoruichi-sensei di papan tulis. Tetapi pikiran Ichigo jauh dari pelajaran. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Rukia. Mata yang terlihat sedih dan kesepian itu membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran dengan lehidupan yang dimiliki Rukia di balik kehidupannya di sekolah.

XXxxXX

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Waktunya semua siswa Karakura High School untuk makan siang dan beristirahat sejenak dari pelajaran yang melelahkan.

Biasanya Ichigo makan di atap bersama teman-temannya. Tapi hari ini teman-temannya berencana makan di kantin. Entah kenapa, hari ini Ichigo sedang ingin makan sendiri. Karena itulah ia pergi ke atap.

Saat ia membuka pintu atap, ia melihat sosok pujaanya selama 1 bulan ini. Kuchiki Rukia. Berdiri di pagar pembatas, menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah. Jantung Ichigo berdetak sangat kencang. Meskipun ia sudah sering mengobrol dengan Rukia, walaupun hanya obrolan ringan, tapi hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa tenang saat melihat gadis yang disukainya diam-diam berada di depannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Suara langkah kaki yang dihasilkan sepatu Ichigo membuat Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Mata violet dan cokelat musim gugur itu bertemu. Kedua mata itu terus saling menatap, tidak ada yang mau melepaskan. Akhirnya pemilik mata violet itu yang memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hei, Ichigo-kun. Tumben kau sendiri. Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini mereka ingin makan di aku ingin makan disini, jadilah aku sendirian sekarang. Rukia-san sendiri sedang apa disini?" jawab Ichigo di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin melihat langit. Kalau melihatnya dari dalam ruang OSIS, rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi kalau melihat secara langsung dari sini, aku bisa menenangkan hatiku. "

"Menenangkan hati? Memangnya Rukia-san punya masalah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm?oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mnegurangi stress saja. Mungkin karena aku terlalu memiliki banyak tugas tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Rukia sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bawa bekal?"

"Tidak. Biasanya aku makan di kantin."

"Mau makan bareng? Bekalku terlalu banyak. Cukup untuk dua orang kok. Ehh tapi aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya—"

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku belum makan. Terima kasih, ya."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Setelah Ichigo menawarkan Rukia untuk makan bersama, mereka duduk di dekat pagar pembatas dan makan disana. Mereka makan tidak dalam suasana yang canggung, malah suasana yang sangat menyenangkan. Suara tawa memenuhi sekitar atap itu. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo membuat keadaan jadi buruk.

"Ano, Rukia-san."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya?"

"Ichigo-kun mau tanya apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Tangan Rukia yang sedang memegang sumpit pun terhenti mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo.

Sesaat wajah Rukia terlihat sedih, tetapi segera ditutupi dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu, Ichigo-kun?"

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat kesedihan dan kesepian di matamu. Jadi, aku mau tahu saja, kenapa bisa ada perasaan seperti itu di matamu, padahal selama ini kau selalu bahagia."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau aku selalu bahagia?"

"Bukankah kau memiliki segalanya? Semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan dengan kekayaan yang kau miliki. Kau juga mempunyai banyak teman. Bagaimana kau tidak bahagia dengan semua itu?"

Disaat Rukia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk bertanya lagi, suara bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Aku akan membertitahu suatu hal padamu, Ichigo-kun." Ucap Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Harta maupun teman-teman yang kau miliki. Semua itu bukan berarti kau bahagia. Bagaimana kalau semua yang kau miliki itu adalah palsu? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kau itu tidak mempunyai apapun?" ujar Rukia tetap membelakangi Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Rukia hanya bisa terdiam.

Kenapa Rukia bicara seperti itu? Pikir Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Rukia berbalik dan menatap Ichigo langsung dimatanya sambil bertanya, "apakah kebahagiaan sejati itu ada? Apakah kebahagiaan itu benar-benar ada, bila kita hidup didalam kepalsuan?".

Ichigo melihat kesedihan itu lagi. Kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Penderitaan. Kesepian.

Apakah ia tidak bahagia?

Apakah selama ini ia menderita?

Apakah selama ini ia selalu sendiri?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dipikiran Ichigo, namun tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Rukia yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

"Kalau kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan,,maka aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan itu padamu." Seru Ichigo keras, cukup terdengar sampai ke pintu atap. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang ingin ia bahagiakan di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan padanya telah membuatnya menangis.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang menanyakan hal ini padaku. Apakah aku telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan kebahagian?

~Chapter 2, End~

Wow…..lama sekali tidak berjumpa!

Mohon maaf kalau chapternya puendek abizzz….

Ai ngetik chapter ini disamping kakak Ai yang lagi tidur….jadi ga bisa ngetik nengan tenang..

Wokeh, waktuny membalas review!

**Ephi fania : **Hei! Wah..senangnya dapat fans yg setia *plakk..pede gile lw* hehehe maph, maph..iya,nih…gantung banget, ya. Ai akan berusaha! Untuk Love in High School-nya, mohon bersabar, ya…^^

**girlinlightblue**** : **wew! Ao-chan….akhirnya kita bertemu lagi! Heheh iya nih..Rukia emang paling T.O.P, dah!

**Zheone Quin**** : **hey hey… satu ini juga setia sama Ai *woy! Gw setia ma IchiRuki, bukannya setia sama lo!* hehehe whatever~ oohohh Ichi mang gy jatuh cintrong, ney…fall in love gitu loh……

**Riztichimaru**** : **dah lama ya ga ketemu, senpai XDDD mizz u .

Yep antara miskin & kaya. Tapi nanti Ichi ga peduli kok sama yg begituan. Tenang aja

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki**** : **wokeh…neh, Ai dah apdet ^^

**rukiahinata**** : **Nyahahaha!Rukia bukan wonder woman..tapi cat woman *sembarangan lw!* hehehe...Taw neh Ichi. Berjuang dund! Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan demi cintamu!

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**** : **yep yep..perbedaan…tapi ada masalah batin juga, kok…

**-killuMika 623-**** : **ohohoho…Ichi, kau dibilang lemah tuch! *siapa yang berani bilang gw lemah!* nah, biar Ai yang jelaskan. Ichi tuch Cuma ga mau dapet masalah dihari pertamanya sekolah. Karena itulah dia diam-diam aja. Review lagi, ya ^^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** : **hhahaha Kuchiki princess kan karena Rukia dari keluarga terkaya.. kalo Ichi dari keluarga biasa..huhuhu maaf ya Ichi..kau Ai jadikan rakyat jelata *di bankai Ichi*

**'Ruki-chan' pipy**** : **oya? Ai malah sering banget ngetik tanpa naskah. Lebih enak…. Ai juga suka sama sifatnya Rukia. Tapi dibalik sifat Rukia yang gagah itu, ada sebuah rahasia, lho~

**ichirukiluna gituloh**** : **hello jeng Luna…..maaf ya ru apdet….biznya mu gimana lagi..tuntutan naskah mengharuskan Ichi ga balik nglawan gara-gara ga mau dapet masalah dihari pertamanya sekolah… maaf ya kalo pendek..

**kuroi no yuki**** : **gyaaa! Ichi! Kau jarang mandi? Pantesan bau *Getsuga Tenshou!* huweee….help me! Nyehehehe yang pas buat ayank Ichi mang Cuma Rukia-nee doankzzz

**aya-na rifa'i**** : **ei ei nee-chan! Maaf ya Ai ga bilang-bilang..Ai bikinnya buru-buru, sih..jadi ga sempet PMs, dech…tenang,,Ichi nanti jadi gagah lagi, koq..n pasti Ai bikin Rukia klepek2..nyhahahaha

Hontouni Arigatou bwat yang dah review! Sungguh bahagia diriku ini bisa mendapatkan review dari para penggemar setiaku *woyy! Sapa yang penggemar lo!*

Hehehe…dah dech, ga usah banyak cuap2, ntar Ai di serbu, neh…

Oc..waktunya review!

Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3 : Make a Mission List

**Summary : Ichigo ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Rukia. Dia membuat Mission List. Apa rencananya yang pertama?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Kubo Taito-sensei. Kalau Secret Admirer punya Ai.**

XXxxXX

**Chapter 3 : Make a Mission List**

Setelah bel tanda jam pelajaran berbunyi, Ichigo pergi ke kelasnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ichigo tidak bisa menjauhkan pikiranya dari kata-kata Rukia.

"_Harta maupun teman-teman yang kau miliki. Semua itu bukan berarti kau bahagia. Bagaimana kalau semua yang kau miliki itu adalah palsu? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kau itu tidak mempunyai apapun?"_

"_apakah kebahagiaan sejati itu ada? Apakah kebahagiaan itu benar-benar ada, bila kita hidup didalam kepalsuan?"_

Apa benar Rukia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan? Kalau benar, kenapa bisa begitu? Apa keluarganya tidak menyayanginya?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini. Wajah Rukia yang tersenyum tapi menyiratkan kesedihan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Dikepalanya telah dipenuhi berbagai ide untuk membuat Rukia bahagia, tapi tidak satupun yang benar-benar pas untuk tipe gadis seperti Rukia.

"Hmm… apa yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar bahagia, ya?" ucap Ichigo keras, tidak sadar kalau dia masih berada di kelas.

"Membahagiakan siapa?"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Ichigo membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata suara itu adalah milik Uryuu.

"Kau mau membahagiakan siapa, Kurosaki?" Tanya Uryuu sekali lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bicarakan saja dengan kami. Kalau kami bisa, pasti kami akan membantu." Sela Orihime yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bagaimana, ya. Aku malu menceritakannya."

"Kenapa harus malu?" Tanya Orihime dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya…karena ini masalah wanita."

"Ohh, masalah Kuchiki-san, ya." Tebak Uryuu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Kalau itu kau, tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang ada di kepalamu." Jelas Uryuu.

"Cih, dasar sok tahu."

"Kalau begitu bukan Kuchiki-san?"

"…."

"Ha! Kau tidak bisa jawab, berarti benar."

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin membahagiakan Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Orihime.

"Sebenarnya…"

Ichigo pun menceritakan percakapan yang dimilikinya saat makan siang bersama dengan Rukia. Uryuu dan Orihime juga memiliki pendapat dan pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa dia bisa tidak bahagia?

Semua orang tahu bahwa Rukia memiliki segalanya. Dia kaya, cantik (lebih tepatnya imut), pintar, disukai semua orang, dan juga dihormati. Bahkan kepala sekolah dan guru-guru pun menghormatinya. Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Apa ada yang membuatnya tidak bahagia?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Tapi siapa?" sambung Orihime.

"Yang jadi pikiranku adalah "palsu". Kenapa Rukia menyebut semua yang ada itu palsu?" kata Ichigo sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya itu tidak benar-benar menyayanginya." Jawab Orihime.

"Maksudmu, didepan Kuchiki-san, semua orang berpura-pura baik padanya, tapi dibelakangnya, mereka menjelek-jelekkannya, begitu?" tanya Uryuu kepada Orihime.

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, memikirkan apakah hal itu benar. Kalau benar, kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Kuchiki Rukia adalah gadis yang baik. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang tidak menyukainya?

"AKU TAHU!"

Uryuu dan Orihime tersontak kaget, Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berteriak disaat suasana sedang hening.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Uryuu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Cara untuk membahagiakan Rukia."

"Caranya?" muncul tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Orihime.

"Aku akan membuat berbagai rencana untuk membahagiakannya. Kunamakan "Mission to make Rukia happy"! (bener ga ya?) Baiklah, mission pertama adalah—"

XXxxXX

Sekaiichi taisetsu na hito wo omoi nagara

Sakura-iro no michi wo hitori de aruita

Sekaiichi taisetsu na hito yo

I love you,bye bye...

Dering handphone Rukia, tanda ada telepon yang masuk. Rukia yang sedang mengerjakan P.R secara reflex menghentikan tangannya dan menggapai handphonenya yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dilihat layar handphonenya, dan terlihat tulisan "Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ya, halo, Rukia disini."

"_Ah, Rukia-san, ini aku."_

"Ada apa, Ichigo-kun?"

"_Ehm…begini, besok sore Rukia-san ada acara, tidak?"_

"Besok sore? Sepertinya aku sedang senggang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"…_."_

"Ichigo-kun?"

"_Ah, begini…..sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku kesuatu tempat. Apa kau bisa?"_

"Mau kemana?"

"_Itu…aku tidak bisa bilang."_

"Kenapa tidak? Aku harus tahu tempatnya, baru aku bisa pergi denganmu."

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini tempat kesukaanmu, kok."_

"Ya..baiklah, kalau begitu. Besok pulang sekolah di depan gerbang sekolah, ya."

"_Oke. Mata ashita."_

"Mata ashita. Oyasumi, Ichigo-kun."

"_Oyasumi, Rukia-san."_

XXxxXX

Rukia's POV

Aku heran dengan Ichigo-kun. Dia mau mengajakku kemana, ya? Dia bilang tempat yang kusukai. Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang apa yang kusukai?

Tapi entah kenapa, saat Ichigo-kun bilang ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat, aku jadi berdebar-debar. Apalagi saat dia bilang kalau tempat itu adalah tempat kesukaanku. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan ini.

Lebih baik perasaan ini tidak pernah ada, daripada aku harus mengalami rasa sakit itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Rukia's POV, End

XXxxXX

Ichigo's POV

"Yeah!" teriakku keras.

Rukia menerima ajakanku! Yes yes yes!

Hatiku benar-benar bahagia. Tidak pernah kusangka Rukia akan menerima ajakanku. Padahal kupikir dia akan menolaknya.

"Tapi, Rukia itu kan baik hati. Tidak mungkin akan menolak." Ucapku pelan.

Rasa kecewa muncul dihatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa saat mengingat kalau Rukia itu baik hati dan tidak akan menolak tawaran orang lain, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah temannya. Mungkinkah aku berharap Rukia menerima ajakan itu bukan karena aku ini temannya dan dia baik hati, tetapi karena dia memiliki perasaan padaku. Perasaan yang lebih dari teman.

Aku ini menyedihkan sekali. Padahal aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya, tetapi aku masih saja berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Apa aku tidak terlalu memaksa?

Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup dalam kesedihan seperti ini terus. Aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang asli. Senyuman yang tidak meyiratkan kesedihan.

Tapi…..

Apa aku bisa?

Apa aku orang yang harus melakukannya?

Apa aku orang yang tepat untuk membuatnya bahagia?

Bagaimana kalau dia menyukai orang lain?

Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir aku orang yang suka ikut campur?

"ARGH! Terlalu banyak mikir!"

"WOI! Ichi-nii! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa! Berisik tahu!" teriak Karin (adikku) dari kamarnya. 

"Oh, maaf" ucapku dengan nada bersalah.

Hah…sudahlah. Daripada banyak mikir nanti kepalaku pecah, lebih baik aku tidur.

"….."

"TIDAK BISA TIDUR!"

"BERISIK!"

Chapter 3, End

XXxxXX

Selesai! Gomenasai klo chapternya puendek nian + gaje…

Ai lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas bwat kenaikan kelas & 2 fic yang lainnya.. (readers : dah tahu sibuk, ngapain lo bikin fic banyak-banyak! )

Hehehehe biznya mau gimana.. Ai dapet ide, langsung aja ketik. Mumpung masih ada ide.

Dan sekarang…waktunya membalas review!

**aya-na rifa'i**** : **kyaa! nee-chan! makacih dah review! cepet banget dah ..prasaan belum lama d apdet...eeh dah d RnR XDDD duuhh senangnya...review nee-chan bikin Ai srasa terbang ke angkasa, lho....*lebay mode on* aduh, jadi malu di puji begitu..hehehehe

**Riztichimaru**** : **senpai! Ga mutu jg ga apa, yg penting senpai mau review ^^..mampir lagi, yak ^^

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**** : **hey….punya cerita yg sama, ya? Wah…trnyata ada jg, ya…. Mampir lagi, ya ^^

**Zheone Quin**** : **mwahahahaha ayo kita panggil penghulu! "Saya nikahkan Kuroaki Ichigo dengan Kuchiki Rukia, dengan mas kawin seperangkat Anime figure senilai 1jt" wow…nyahaha

**Micon : **makacih dah d bilang keren ^^ fic ini settingnya di kelas 1 SMA. Kalau ceritanya rada" anak kecil, berarti itu krna Ai yg msh kaya bocah..wkwkwkwk

**-killuMika 623-**** : **wow..pernah ngalamin jg? Ichi kan secret admirer'y gampang bwat nebak perasaan Rukia ^^…heee ada typo, ya…maaf ya

**girlinlightblue**** : **Ao-chan…ga apa, koq..yg penting mau mampir ke fic Ai…asiknya..bisa makan bareng Ichi…Ai jg mau..T.T

**Ruki-chan' Pipy**** : **yoi! AI juga dukung 100, eh, salah, 1000 %o !

**kuroi no yuki**** : **knapa, ya…Ai jg ga taw..nyehehehe Ichi, dikau dibilang OOC, tuch! (Ichi: mang knapa klo gw OOC?) emang, sih..tp mau gimana lg..kan namanya jg AU nyhahaha

**ichirukiluna gituloh**** : **hello jeng..makacih lho dah mampir…heheheh Ai juga suka kata" itu..ga taw tuch, dapet ilham darimana bikin kata" itu..wkwkwkwk

sekali lagi Ai ucapkan hontouni arigatou bwat para readers setia Ai yang sudah bersedia R&R… Ai juga mau minta maaf lagi kalau chapter kali ne pendek n akhirnya ngegantung banget… Ai ngetik chapter ini numpang dirumah teman pas lagi latihan drama

ok, kalau gitu waktunya…..

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission one Chappy

Summary : Rukia menerima ajakan Ichigo untuk pergi bersamanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau membawa Rukia kemana? Tempat apakah yang disukai Rukia?

Disclaimer : Bleach itu dimiliki Kubo Taito-sensei. Kalau Secret Admirer Ai yang punya.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, Typo

XXxxXX

**Chapter 4 : Mission one = Chappy**

Pagi telah tiba. Sinar matahari menerangi kota yang indah itu. Burung-burung berkicau beriringan saling sahut menyahut. Suasana begitu tenang di kota itu. Yah, kecuali untuk 1 keluarga kesayangan kita.

"OHAYOU ICHIGOOOOO!"

"UGYAAA!"

Yep. Inilah keluarga favourit kita. Kurosaki Family. Sebuah keluarga yang selalu ramai dan ceria. Setiap hari selalu berisik, tidak pernah tenang. Terutama Kurosaki Isshin. Sang ayah yang Happy-go-lucky ini begitu bersemangat tiap harinya. Apalagi saat membangunkan Ichigo untuk pergi ke sekolah. Selalu dengan cara yang sangat mengagumkan! Sungguh idola semua orang *wakakkakak*.

Saran di pagi hari itu sangat hening akibat Isshin yang sudah babak belur dan mengalami luka jahitan dimulutnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara. Selama sarapan berlangsung, yang ada di otak Ichigo hanyalah kencannya dengan Rukia sore ini. Sejak bangun tadi, jantungnya terus berdetak sangat kencang, seakan-akan ingin lepas dari sangkarnya *?*.

Yuzu yang merasa khawatir dengan kakaknya yang sedang melamun itu, akhirnya memecah keheningan itu.

"Onii-chan kenapa, sih? Kok ngelamun aja?"

"Hmm? Ga apa-apa, kok."

"Aah…paling-paling juga lagi mikirin Rukia-san."kata Karin.

"Wah….benar juga, ya. Semalam kan Onii-chan berisik banget sehabis menelepon Rukia-san. Pasti ada apa-apanya…." Ledek Yuzu.

"Ka—kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Sejak kapan kau jadi ikut-ikutan meledekku, Yuzu?"

"Ehehe habisnya asyik sih ngeledekin Onii-chan."jawab Yuzu sambil cekikikan kecil.

"OOOOHHH! My only son sudah menjadi pria sejati!" tiba-tiba saja Isshin berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari menuju poster almarhumah istrinya yang super jumbo.

"Masaki! Putra kita sudah dewasa! Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di home sweet home kita ini!"

"BERISIKKK! Ah, sudahlah , aku pergi sekarang aja. Ittekimasu!" seru Ichigo yang sudah kesal dengan kelalukan keluarganya.

"Itterashai! Hati-hati ya Onii-chan!" teriak Yuzu dari ruang makan,

"Iya!"

XXxxXX

Ichigo's POV

"Wah…..hari ini cerah sekali" gumamku sambil menatap lagit biru.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat gugup. Padahal masih ada waktu 9 jam lagi sebelum aku pergi kencan dengan Rukia, tapi kok efeknya sudah muncul sebelum mulai kencan, ya?

Sejak semalam aku terus memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk membuat Rukia senang. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan tempat yang bagus. Yah, dengan bantuan Yuzu sih.

~Flashback, kemarin malam~

Saat ini aku sedang makan malam bersama dengan anggota keluargaku yang lain. Seperti biasa, suasana dirumahku ini tidak pernah tenang. Selalu berisik. Disaat aku dan ayahku yang bodoh itu sedang berebut potongan daging ayam yang terakhir, Yuzu menghentikan pertengkaran kami karena ingin minta izin kepada ayahku.

"Otou-san! Besok aku dan Karin-chan akan pulang telat karena ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Yuzu dengan sangat polosnya.

"Boleh saja! Memangnya mau kemana?" jawab ayahku.

"Ada sebuah toko mainan yang baru dibuka di Karakura department store. Katanya disana ada banyak mainan yang berhubungan dengan chappy." Jelas Karin dengan malas.

"Hooo kalau di department sih boleh kok. Tapi jangan pulang sampai larut, ya." Nasihat ayahku.

"Iya!" seru Yuzu yang sangat senang karena diizinkan pergi.

Hmmm toko mainan chappy, ya….pikirku.

~Flashback, end~

Dan begitulah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan tempat pertama untuk misiku membuat Rukia bahagia adalah toko mainan chappy itu. Rukia itu kan maniak chappy. Pasti dia akan sangat senang.

Aaahhhhh aku tidak sabar! Jam 3 sore…cepatlah datang!

Ichigo's POV, End

Ting tong teng tong

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, tanda kalau pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa yang masih diluar kelas segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Ichigo yang memang sejak tadi sudah berada dikelas sih santai-santai aja. Malah dia lagi tidur-tiduran. Males banget sih nih makhluk *author dibankai Ichi*.

Ichigo yang lagi asik-asikan tidur harus dikejutkan dengan sapaan (baca : teriakan) Orihime yang selalu lantang.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" dalam sekejap, kelas menjadi budeg mendadak.

"Hah? Apa? Oh, kau Inoue. Ya, ohayou juga." Sahut Ichigo yang awalnya kaget setengah idup berubah jadi malas lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Kurosaki? Tumben ngantuk begini." Tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak salah sama sekali *maklum, mang dah gayanya begitu*

"Aku cuma ga ada kerjaan, kok. Nungguin jam 3 sore." Jawab Ichigo.

"Jam 3? Memangnya ada apa dengan jam 3, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, itu…..gimana bilangnya, ya…."

"Ada apaan, sih? Pake rahasia segala." Ishida mulai ga sabaran.

"Itu…pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Rukia mau pergi kencan." Bisik Ichigo.

"HAH?" Ishida dan Orihime sangat terkejut dengan jawaban dari si rambut orange itu. Walaupun sama-sama terkejut, tapi reaksi mereka ada yang beda.

Ishida terkejut karena tidak menyangka Ichigo berani mengajak seorang Kuchiki Rukia, sedangkan Orihime terkejut karena Rukia mau menerima ajakan Ichigo. Dan tentunya juga ada rasa cemburu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan, sampai-sampai Kuchiki-san mau menerima ajakan kencan denganmu."

"Sembarangan! Aku ga ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma ngajak aja, terus dia mau. Selesai."

"Oh begitu. Ya tapi tetap aja ada yang—" belum sempat Ishida mnyelesaikan kalimatnya, guru matematika sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayo minna!"seru Miwako-sensei.

"Ohayou, Sensei!"

" Cepat duduk dikursi masing-masing! Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

"Hai!"

XXxxXX

Rukia's POV

Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Ichigo. Dengan Kurosaki Ichigo!

Kami-sama! Aku tidak pernah menyangka Ichigo-kun akan mengajakku!

Bagaimana ini…..padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini. Tapi kalau begini, perasaan itu pasti kembali lagi.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menutup semua perasaanku kepada Ichigo-kun. Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Clan Kuchiki tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Memang sulit melupakan orang seperti Ichigo-kun.

~Flashback, 3 hari setelah pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan Rukia~

"Urgh….buku-buku ini berat sekali!" gerutuku yang sedang membawa buku-buku pesanan guru.

Walaupun aku ini ketua OSIS, bukan berarti aku bisa disuruh-suruh begini, kan!

Akhirnya aku menutup mulutku ini, agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sedang marah-marah. Masalahnya aku harus menjaga image ku sebagai siswi perfect disekolah ini. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat aku menggerutu, pasti imageku itu akan hancur.

Karena terlalu konsentrasi pada buku yang sangat berat ini, aku tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikanku dari belakangku. Aku baru sadar setelah mendengar suara seseorang tertawa. Begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, ternyata ada Ichigo-kun.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Ichigo-kun." Kataku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakanmu, Kuchiki-san." Jawabnya.

"Panggil saja Rukia."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tadi tertawa karena bagiku lucu, melihat Rukia-san marah-marah dikarenakan buku-buku itu."

Hah? Dia melihatnya? Gawat….bagaimana ini? Ichigo-kun melihatku sedang marah-marah!

"A—ano…Ichigo-kun. Bisa tidak kau merahasiakan masalah aku marah-marah pada buku ini?"

"Lho? Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?"

"Kau tahukan seperti apa aku dimata semua orang? Kalau sampai mereka tahu apa yang aku lakukan, terutama keluargaku, pasti mereka akan menganggap aku tidak sempurna."

"Rukia-san ini bicara apa, sih? Didunia ini memang tidak ada orang yang sempurna, kan?"

"Tapi aku diharuskan menjadi orang yang sempurna!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu begitu?"

"Semua anggota Clan Kuchiki."

Aku mendengar Ichigo-kun mendesah. Aku melihat wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi yang pasti aku tahu kalau wajah kesalnya itu bukan untukku.

"Dengar, ya Rukia-san. Seperti apapun kita berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna, hal itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Lagipula, aku lebih suka Rukia-san yang apa adanya. Rukia-san yang sebenarnya. Bukan Rukia-san yang berusaha untuk sempurna. Dan bukan Rukia-san yang berpura-pura didepan orang lain."

Kata-kata itu….

Sejak lama aku menunggu seseorang untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku terus menunggu seseorang yang lebih memilih diriku yang sebenarnya daripada diriku yang palsu.

"Sini, aku bantu. Buku-buku ini kan berat, nanti kau tambah pendek, lho."

"Ap— aku tidak pendek!" kesal karena dibilang pendek, aku menggembungkan pipiku dan mengkerutkan alisku.

Ichigo-kun hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku sangat suka melihat tawanya itu. Sangat tulus. Bukan tawa yang dibuat-buat seperti yang biasanya diperlihatkan teman-temanku, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temanku.

Dan sejak saat itulah aku sadar kalau aku….

Telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

~Flashback, End~

Karena aku tahu kalau perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu sangat terlarang, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengunci perasaan itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membukanya. Perasaanku saat itu bagaikan kotak Pandora yang sangat terlarang untuk dibuka.

Tapi kalau hanya sekedar menjadi teman, masih boleh, kan? Walaupun mungkin itu akan memicu terbukanya kotak pandoraku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar melihatku, mengerti aku, dan perhatian padaku. Bukan orang yang hanya berpura-pura.

XXxxXX

Ting tong teng tong

Bel sekolah tanda jam pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Semua siswa di Karakura High School segera merapikan alat tulisnya dan barang bawaanya. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua segera menuju gerbang sekolah, karena mereka janjian untuk bertemu disana.

Ichigo yang terlebih dahulu sampai digerbang sekolah. Dia bersandar di dinding pembatas sekolah bercat putih. Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok yang sejak pagi tadi menghantui pikirannya. Akhirnya kedua mata ambernya itu berhasil menemukan sosok mungil itu. Dari jauh terlohat kalau Rukia sedang berlari menuju tempat Ichigo berada.

"Gomen, kau jadi menunggu lama. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan Iwamoto-sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga baru sampai disini."

"Nah, kau mau aku temani kemana?"

"Itu ra-ha-si-a."

"Apa! Kalau kau ingin aku temani, setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku kemana tujuannya, kan!"

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting ikut saja dulu. Nanti juga kau tahu."

"Tetap saja…"

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

XXxxXX

Ichigo dan Rukia tiba di Karakura department store. Rukia merasa bingung dengan Ichigo. Ke department store aja kenapa harus ditemani? Begitu pikir Rukia.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Ah, tunggu aku!"

Mereka berdua terus masuk kedalam. Karena Ichigo tidak tahu letak toko chappy itu, akhirnya dia bertanya kepada petugas disana. Tentunya dengan meniggalkan Rukia, karena dia tidak ingin Rukia mendengar nama toko yang sedang Ichigo cari.

"Maaf, saya mau tanya. Toko Chappy yang baru buka itu ada dimana, ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan sangat sopan.

"Oh, toko itu ada dilantai 5. Cari toko yang memiliki papan nama "BLEACH",. Nah, toko chappy berada di 4 toko sebelah kanan toko Bleach itu." Jelas sang petugas.

"Terima kasih ya, pak!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Ichigo pun segera kembali ketempat Rukia dan mengajaknya naik elevator.

"Ayo. Kita harus kelantai 5."

"Lantai 5?"

"Iya. Hmm elevator, elevator..ah! itu dia!"

Ichigo dan Rukia masuk kedalam elevator yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalam kotak besi besar itu, dan hal itu membuat mereka berdua berdebar-debar lagi.

"Aduh….gimana, nih. Berduaan begini….jantungku bisa meledak, nih!" begitulah jeritan hati Ichigo.

"Kyaaa! Berduaan sama Ichigo-kun! Bersabarlah jantungku…sebentar lagi kita sampai…. " yang ini pikiran Rukia. *kok isi pikirannya jadi kaya ibu ke anak, ya? "bersabarlah anakku…sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang bawa makanan.." wakakakak*

Ting

Pintu elevator terbuka dan memperlihatkan keramaian dilantai 5.

Ichigo segera menelusuri toko-toko yang ada disana, mencari sebuah toko dengan nama Bleach.

"Ah itu dia tokonya!" serunya bahagia.

"Toko Bleach? Mau apa kita ke toko ini?"

"Bukan yang ini! Yang aku cari ada disana. Ayo!" tanpa sadar Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia yang sadar kalau tangannya dipegang Ichigo itu cuma bisa berblushing ria.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Ichigo.

"Hmm?" mata Rukia akhirnya melihat nama papan nama toko yang ada didepannya itu.

"Toko Chappy? CHAPPY!" jerit Rukia bahagia saat melihat platinum chappy plushie dipajang di etalase.

"Kyaa! Ini kan chappy edisi platinum!" gumam Rukia penuh kekaguman.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi chappy yang itu. Ayo kita masuk dulu."

"Ah, iya!"

Ichigo dan Rukia masuk kedalam toko chappy itu. Sesuai dugaan Ichigo, isi toko itu benar-benar chappy. Boneka chappy, tas chappy, alat tulis chappy, baju chappy, meja chappy, dan pakaian dalam chappy *O.o*

Mata Rukia berbinar-binar melihat isi toko itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat isi toko yang penuh dengan chappy, tidak ada brang lain selain chappy, chappy, dan chappy. Walaupun Ichigo senang melihat wajah Rukia berseri-seri, tetap saja dia merasa mual melihat ruangan penuh dengan chappy.

"Jangan diam saja, ayo pilihlah apapun yang kau suka, tapi Cuma 3 saja, ya."

"Apa? Ichigo-kun! Kau mau membelikan apapun yang aku inginkan?" tanya Rukia dengan mata yang berkelap kelip seperti lampu natal *plakk*

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Tapi aku kan jadi tidak enak padamu…"

"Bukan masalah kok…sudahlah, pilih saja."

"Hmm baiklah."

Rukia menelusuri seluruh isi toko itu. Ia bingung mau beli apa, karena ia menginginkan semua yang ada disitu. Kalau dengan uangnya sih sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi untuk menghargai Ichigo, ia akan memilih 3 dulu.

Selagi menunggu Rukia selesai memilih, Ichigo juga melihat barang-barang yang dijual disana. Saat sedang memegang mug bergambar chappy, Ichigo melihat Yuzu dan Karin berdiri tepat didepan matanya. Reaksi alami, Ichigo berteriak kaget dan hampir memecahkan mug itu.

"GYAAA!" dan reaksi alami juga, dengan secepat kilat Ichigo segera menangkap mug yang sedang terjun bebas kelantai.

"Ichi-nii sedang apa disini?" tanya Karin.

"E—eh itu…"

"Bukannya Onii-chan tidak suka chappy, ya?" kali ini Yuzu yang bertanya.

"Ehm..itu…"

"Ichigo-kun! Aku pillih ini saja!"

Alhasil ketiga pasang mata itu beralih menuju Rukia yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Eh? Lho?"

"Ah, Rukia-san, ya?" tanya Yuzu dengan sopan.

"I—iya. Kalian siapa?"

"Kami adiknya onii-chan. Aku Kurosaki Yuzu, dan yang ini saudara kembarku, Karin-chan. Salam kenal, Rukia-san!"

"Ah, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal juga."

"Wah wah…..Ichi-nii….ternyata kau sedang kencan, ya…aduh, jadi ganggu nih…" sindir Karin.

"Urgh…aku lupa kalau Yuzu mau kesini! Dasar bodoooohhh!" jerit Ichigo didalam hatinya.

"Ano..kalian tahu darimana kalau namaku Rukia?"

"Oh, itu. Ichi-nii menyimpan fotomu dimeja belajarnya. Dibingkai dengan sangat cantik lho~" jawab Karin penuh dengan nada meledek.

"Ka—Karin!"

"Kenapa? Itu kan kenyataan."

Sepasang siswa SMA itu hanya bisa berblushing ria. Sedangkan kedua anak SD itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Rukia-san, itu yang mau kau beli?" tanya Ichigo mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Hm? Oh iya."

"Ayo, kita bayar dulu, setelah itu aku antar kau pulang."

"Eh? Tidak usah diantar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Kita ke kasir."

XXxxXX

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia pulang bersama dengan Yuzu dan Karin. Karena tidak ingin anggota keluarga Clan Kuchiki melihat Rukia sedang bersama dengan Ichigo, maka Rukia berpamitan dengan Ichigo dan kedua adiknya saat mereka sampai 2 blok dari Kuchiki Mansion.

"Sampai disini saja. Hari ini terima kasih ya Ichigo! Aku sangat senang!" wajah Rukia benar-benar memperlihatkan kebahagiaan yang tulus, tidak dibuat-buat.

"Iya. Aku juga senang kok hari ini."

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama lagi, ya, erm..Rukia-nee…." Kata Yuzu malu-malu.

"Eh? Rukia-nee…." Rukia sangat senang dipanggil nee. Selama ini ia selalu memanggil kakaknya nii-sama, ingin sekali rasanya dia yang dipanggil nee.

"Iya, kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi, kok, Yuzu-chan." Sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Janji, ya, Rukia-nee." Tampaknya Karin juga menyukai Rukia.

"Janji!"

"Sudah, sudah, Rukia mau pulang, kalian jangan mengajaknya ngobrol meululu. Mata ashita, Rukia."

"Iya, mata ashita, Ichigo!"

Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansionnya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka saling memanggil nama tanpa menggunakan –san ataupun –kun. Yang menyadari perubahan itu hanya Yuzu dan Karin. Kedua anak perempuan Kurosaki itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Kurosaki, Ichigo terus tersenyum ga jelas.

Misi pertama, membuat Rukia bahagia dengan bantuan chappy, success!

**~Secret Admirer Chapter 4, End~**

XXxxXX

Ohohoho akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini….udah terlantar berapa lama, ya nih fic? Ckckck

Author emang males sih..jadi maklum aja ya….*plakk*

Gimana? Masih pendek, ya? IchiRuki-nya gimana?

Apakah udah jelas perasaannya Rukia ke Ichigo?

**Special thanks to:**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Lasting Light**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo**

**Riztichimaru**

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck**

**Micon 1**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Micon 2**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Zheone Quin**

**Girlinlightblue**

**Rukii Aqua Kuchikii**

**Dorami fil**

Arigatou bwat yang dah review dan bersabar menunggu lanjtan fic ini. Gomenasai kalau Ai lama banget ga apdet fic ini, dan lagi ga bales revienya. Masalahnya waktu Ai main computer bener-bener terbatas…..

Ok deh…daripada cingcau ga jelas, langsung aja…

**~Review Please~**


End file.
